


A Very Special Oshie Christmas

by Buka2000



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Christmas Morning, M/M, Mpreg, New Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buka2000/pseuds/Buka2000
Summary: Nicklas, TJ and Dominic are all ready for Christmas festivities ranging from opening a present early to making Christmas cookies and playing with their beloved dog Charlie.Little does the 3 year old know he is about to get the best gift he could ask for.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/T. J. Oshie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Very Special Oshie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).

> Le gasp... something happy for once! 
> 
> I'm having this as a standalone from my Dreaming Tree fic since the timeline is off from this fic, especially since baby isn't even made aware of yet, let alone due any day. 
> 
> But this is also something I wanted to incorporate into RP somehow. 
> 
> Sadie belongs to God's Girl XIII
> 
> Also sorry this is late, I stink at getting themed fics up on their date. I'll try better for Valentine's Day

“Mommy!” Dominic giggled, looking up at his parents before he went to hug his mommy’s leg. “You know what today is?!”

“Hmm….” TJ thought for a moment, chuckling softly as a smile crossed his lips. He moved to rub his back with one hand while ruffling Dominic’s hair with his free hand. “Let’s see… the night where you leave milk and cookies for Santa right? And we can even open a special gift before you go to bed.”

“Yay! And baby sissy open present too?” Dominic asked, still not understanding that his baby sister couldn’t open presents just yet. 

“We’ll see.” TJ smiled, glancing at the clock before he walked slowly toward the kitchen. There was enough time to get the cookies decorated and baked before bed, and also time for them to each open one present. “Which cookie shapes do you want this year?” 

Nicklas smiled, but also watched TJ with some concern on his face. He could tell he was uncomfortable, and just hoped that he wasn’t hiding anything worse going on. Or at least anything that would require him to call John and see if Anya had time to come over to the house if they couldn’t get to the hospital. But he didn’t notice him rubbing his belly or anything, so he decided to relax and let his husband and son pick out cookie cutter shapes. 

“Hmm… we do like last year?” Dominic asked, climbing up on the small foot stool to look through the shapes. “We do tree, Santa, bell and deer?” 

“That’s a great idea buddy. And we can put in the holly too.” TJ smiled gently, pulling out the shapes and placing them on the counter before he sealed the bag. He winced slightly as he bent over to put the bag back in the lower drawer it had been in, but ignored the ache for now. 

“Yeah!” Dominic giggled, getting the cutters set up. “Daddy help too?” 

“Of course.” Nicklas smiled, walking over to the oven to get the dough out. “Now we just roll out the dough and get to have fun.” 

TJ smiled a little, heading over to the table with Dominic once Nicklas put the dough on the counter. He made sure there was flour down so it wouldn’t stick and fall to pieces after pulling the cutouts out of the dough. He did make a mental note to talk to Nicklas when he could, mostly as a heads up in case anything changed. 

“Daddy!” Dominic giggled, looking up at him. “Guess what?!”

Nicklas laughed, rolling out the dough before he let Dominic get started on putting the shapes on it. “What?” 

“Mommy lucky! He gots lots of presents!” Dominic smiled, pressing down on one of the cookie cutters. 

“Yeah?” TJ asked, watching Dominic and Nicklas get the cookie cutters pressed into the dough. “Some of those presents are yours and daddy’s, and others are for your uncles too.”

“But you borned before Christmas, you gets cake and lots of presents!” Dominic grinned, cutting out another angel from the dough in front of him. 

“I split some of my presents, so I get birthday and Christmas presents. And cake too. But you know what?” TJ smiled, ruffling Dominic’s hair.

“What?” Dominic asked, looking up at his mommy with a somewhat toothless grin since he lost a few of his baby teeth. 

“I’m really lucky because I have you and daddy, and I’ll have your baby sister too. You’re all really special to me, and I’m lucky I have you three.” TJ spoke gently, biting back a soft whimper as he moved one hand to his back again. Yeah, definitely have to tell Nicky about this… maybe we can have Carly take Domi to his house. He thought to himself. 

\-----

“Nicky?” TJ asked softly, watching Dominic as he was cuddling with Charlie by the fireplace. He was definitely feeling worse, but didn’t want to worry him or Dominic right now. He figured he could tough it out for a little while longer and try to get some rest. It had been a couple hours since they had finished decorating cookies and they were all baked and ready for Santa.

“You okay?” Nicklas asked, he could tell that TJ was not okay. He glanced over at Domi before putting one hand on his husband’s belly, frowning as he felt a tell tale tensing of muscles. “How long?” 

“Felt minor cramping early this morning. Just got worse not that long ago… I’m going to lie down in the guest room.” TJ whispered in his husband’s ear, watching Domi before he turned to head upstairs. 

“I’ll come up and check on you soon. I’ll have Carly come over and maybe take Domi out with Rudy and Lucca.” Nicklas nodded, knowing that Domi would probably have a surprise by the morning. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” TJ smiled, slowly walking up the stairs while also grateful the contraction had ended. They weren’t too bad yet, but he did feel their baby girl start to shift slightly, that was about it. No pressure yet, just a really uncomfortable feeling. 

\----

“Hey Domi!” John smiled, walking in with Lucca and Rudy, laughing as his sons ran up to hug Dominic. He looked at Nicklas with a hint of concern, but decided to wait on talking to him until he was sure the kids were out of earshot. “Your daddy told me that you made lots and lots of cookies for Santa. Save any for me and the boys too?” 

“Yep! Gots cookies for mommy, for Obi, Tommy, daddy… Santa, everybody!” Dominic giggled, taking John’s hand and leading him to the kitchen to the pile of cookies under plastic wrap. He was so proud of himself, most of the cookies he put sprinkles on himself. “There lots and lots of sprinkles too!” 

“That is so cool! You did a great job Domi. May I talk to daddy while you play with Lucca and Rudy?” John asked, smiling as Dominic nodded and ran off down the hall with the boys. He had to smile before walking back over to Nicklas.

“I’m not sure what is happening… I don’t want Domi to get upset and think that Santa will forget him if he goes to your house. I also don’t want him scared, because Anya said that baby girl looked like she was a little bigger than Domi was. But I could be wrong, and she’d be a little smaller. But it’s still going to hurt a lot.” Nicklas sighed, offering a faint smile as John put his arm around his waist.

“I don’t know personally, but I understand. Domi is a smart little boy, and I’m sure he knows mommy doesn’t feel good. But maybe we can get a couple of the guys over and we can play Christmas music down here so we don’t hear anything. Especially if baby is big like you say.” John smiled a little.

“Yeah, and I know it will be hard for him to do this quietly. I’m worried John…” Nicklas sighed softly, glancing up the stairs before turning back to Domi who was playing with his friends. 

“We have plenty of time, Nick. You weren’t panicking when you called, so I know baby’s not coming right this second. I’ll suggest a sleepover to the boys and have Gina bring their PJs, that way we can stay here, then go home in the morning after we see baby girl. I’ll tell them that Santa knows where they live, so they’ll have lots of presents when they get home.” John replied, turning to text his wife and a couple of their teammates. 

“If she’s okay with that, I don’t see why they can’t. And they love Charlie, so I’m sure he’ll be the main focus.” Nicklas smiled for a moment, watching the boys. “I’ll let you know how he’s doing. He wants to try and do this without Anya, but if you see her come in, try to keep the kids distracted okay?” 

“Of course Nick. If Ovi comes in, I’m sure he’ll bring Blaik so we’ll have doggy chaos, kid chaos and I doubt anyone will notice.” John smiled, watching Nicklas head toward the stairs before he went over to the kids. 

“Daddy! Can we make a snowman?!” Lucca asked, dragging his daddy over to his friend and his little brother. “Rudy never maked one before!”

“No?” John chuckled softly, sitting on the couch before letting the boys climb up next to him and on his lap. “I think he did buddy. Remember last year? But we might go outside and play later okay? Ovi is coming with Blaik so we’ll have lots of fun with the doggies too.” 

\----

“Hey…” Nicklas spoke gently, offering a smile before brushing TJ’s hair back. “I see you got the stuff we need, or did you have it set up before it started getting bad for you?”

“Got it set up last night… got the stuff on the bed before I laid down… everything else is on the dressers.” TJ spoke quietly, shifting his weight before he curled up, holding onto the pillow on the other side of the bed. He breathed out slowly, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

“John is here, he’ll keep the boys distracted. I might run out every now and then to see how they’re doing, but if you need me just call. And I promise I won’t leave you alone, unless you wanted to do this without help.” Nicklas spoke gently, rubbing TJ’s back gently. “I’m leaving this up to you, love. You know what to expect this time.”

“I’ll need you for helping baby girl get out… but I can try everything else myself. But if I need you, I’ll call for you.” TJ smiled a little, moving one hand over his belly. 

“You sure?” Nicklas asked softly, kissing his husband’s cheek. “What if you get hot? The boys will be fine… they have a big kid with them and John. I can get you ice chips and a towel for your forehead.” 

“Okay…” TJ nodded, offering a tired smile before he nuzzled his face into the pillow again. A soft whimper escaping his lips, trying not to scare his husband with the pain getting stronger. “What time is it?” 

“Almost 9pm.” Nicklas spoke softly, rubbing his back gently. “You’re doing so well… I’ll stay here with you okay? But if you want me to check on the boys I will. I just want to make up for not being there for Dominic’s birth.”

TJ nodded, closing his eyes halfway. He breathed out slowly, holding onto the blanket. “Don’t think she’s coming yet… haven’t felt her move yet. Just chilling out in there right now…” 

Nicklas just nodded, sitting on the corner of the bed, trying to make TJ as comfortable as possible. Part of him hoped that their soon to be born daughter would be relatively quick and not cause too much trouble getting to the outside. 

12am

“You okay babe?” Nicklas asked softly, frowning as he watched TJ try to get himself comfortable while turning over onto his back. “Want me to call Anya? Domi is downstairs with Lucca and Rudy.” 

“Probably asleep…” TJ spoke quietly, trying to stay as quiet as possible despite the increasing pain. “You should try to sleep too…”

“I am not going to sleep TJ, trust me. I know you want to do this as much as you can by yourself, but I can tell you’re hurting. Don’t think I don’t remember the face you made after your collarbone was snapped in half.” Nicklas spoke in an almost stern tone, but also didn’t want to sound like he was totally upset with his husband either. “There is nothing wrong with asking for help.”

“Hurts about as bad as that…” TJ admitted, a small moan of pain and frustration escaped his lips as he tried to get into a good position, but he couldn’t get comfortable. “Maybe a little worse with her starting to move down.” 

“You feeling pressure yet?” Nicklas asked carefully, wondering if that was why his husband so uncomfortable. “Or is it just a really uncomfortable feeling?”

“Sort of like when Domi was transitioning… but I don’t feel intense pressure yet. Just sort of like she’s trying to figure out the exit. But I do feel her moving with the harder contractions…” TJ frowned, sighing as he propped himself up against the pillow. 

“Alright. I’m going to check downstairs real quick, but you know what to do if you feel the intense pressure. Don’t try to hold back, if you feel like you have to push, go ahead.” Nicklas spoke softly, kissing TJ’s forehead before running downstairs.

TJ nodded, breathing slowly as he watched his husband head out of the room. He sighed softly before slowly standing up, moving his hand to his back as he headed over to lean against the dresser. He figured maybe walking would help things out a little, and a little bit of gravity wouldn’t hurt either. “Okay baby girl… we’re ready to meet you.” 

He rested his head against his arms, soon feeling what he really wasn’t prepared for. He took a shaky breath before crying out against his arm in pain with the worst contraction he had felt for the last few hours along with his water breaking. “Ow… okay… hold on baby… let me get back to the bed. Don’t want you born on the floor… daddy’s not here to catch you.” 

\-----

“Hey… the boys are asleep. Alex is passed out with Blaik and Charlie, Domi and Lucca wore him out. Rudy clocked out about an hour ago.” John smiled, looking up at Nicklas. “How are things upstairs?”

“I’m about to call Anya. TJ’s trying to handle this on his own, but I don’t think he can. You know how stubborn he is.” Nicklas sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “But I love him either way. He’s just in a lot of pain, I can tell since he’s making the face he made after he broke his collarbone.”

“I bet it hurts a hell of a lot worse than that. But do what you have to, I’m sure she knows he’s close to his due date. And second babies usually want out sooner than first time baby does.” John smiled, watching his friend. 

“Yeah. If we end up taking TJ to the hospital, can you make sure to bring our presents after the kids open theirs? I don’t want to ruin their morning because of this.” Nicklas spoke softly, soon dialing a familiar number on his phone, leaving a message for Anya to get to their house as soon as she could. 

“Of course. Want me to let Anya in through the back so the kids don’t see her?” John asked.

“If they’re out like a light, they might not notice. Tell her I’m upstairs with TJ in the guest room.” Nicklas replied, heading back upstairs, this time to stay with his husband. 

\----

TJ breathed slowly, hearing footsteps as he put his hands behind his back, holding tight onto the sheets and the bed cover he put down for the birth. He was scared, but hoped he could do this and not hurt himself too badly.

Nicklas frowned, moving to take one of TJ’s hands as he walked up to the side of the bed. “Don’t stop what you’re doing okay? I know it hurts, and I’m sure you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared. But we’ll have our daughter very soon. How close is she?”

“Her head hasn’t moved much… just started pushing.” TJ spoke softly, closing his eyes tightly before he pushed as hard as he could, crying out in pain as he felt her moving a little more toward the exit. 

“Want me to get your night pants off?” Nicklas asked gently. “Might be easier… trust me, I’ve seen everything down there.”

TJ laughed, wincing slightly as he did. “Oh I know you did…” He offered a pained smile before he shifted his weight, carefully moving so Nicklas could get the night pants off the rest of the way. He moved his head down, breathing out slowly.

“That did something didn’t it?” Nicklas smiled, moving to hold TJ’s hand again. Wanting his husband to do as much of this as he could himself without help unless it was needed. “I won’t do anything okay? You got this. All I’m doing is holding your hand babe.”

TJ nodded, taking a deep breath before pushing harder. He held Nicklas’ hand tight while keeping his other hand behind him for support. He could feel her moving a little more, but couldn’t feel her head coming out yet. 

“Good…” Nicklas spoke gently, moving TJ forward slightly to see if that would help any. “We can shift position later if you think she isn’t moving.” 

“Come on baby…” TJ spoke quietly, trying to relax the best he could between contractions. 

Nicklas smiled a little before he heard a small voice, and mentally cursed. “Keep going babe, I’ll be back I promise.” 

TJ nodded, moving both hands behind him before he pushed again, biting back a pained moan. He could feel her moving a little more, causing him to give one of the hardest pushes he had given so far, making her head move closer toward the exit but still not crowning. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, mostly from pain and frustration that she was moving but slowly. 

He heard Nicklas and Domi talking outside, and part of him wished that he could tell Domi that he was okay. He was just doing a really hard thing right now, but he also knew a three year old wouldn’t really understand. TJ tried to keep from pushing for a few moments so he didn’t scare Dominic, but his body was telling him otherwise. 

“Okay baby girl… this time?” TJ asked quietly, taking another deep breath before he put his hands onto the headboard rails for support, putting his chin down to his chest as he pushed much harder, stifling a loud moan as he felt her head moving closer as well as feeling the familiar burning. He panted lightly as he moved one hand, managing a faint smile. 

Nicky rushed back into the room, seeing TJ moving himself up slightly. “Oh… I see her. You are doing so well love… I bet she’ll be here in a few more pushes. I have this towel you can bite down on, I know it’s going to hurt like hell.” 

“Shoulders hurt worse… but the burning isn’t great either… her head will be out soon… can you suction her nose and mouth?” TJ asked quietly, taking the towel before putting it in his mouth. He breathed slowly through his nose, trying to stay calm. 

“Easy baby…” Nicklas spoke gently. “I’m right here okay? Hold my hand…” He smiled, holding TJ’s hand for comfort. “You’re doing this all on your own. I’m so proud of you.”  
TJ smiled through the towel, preparing himself for the first of the hard parts to come. He took another deep breath and pushed with as much force as he could, screaming into the towel as he felt her head come out more, but wasn’t sure if it was all the way out yet. But then he felt it start to go back in a little, which was normal but frustrated him when it happened with Dominic, and frustrated him now. 

“It’s okay baby… one good push will get her head out all the way.” Nicklas smiled, letting TJ do what he knew how to. He would only help if things went wrong or TJ couldn’t do anymore himself. 

TJ whimpered softly, holding Nicklas’ as he repeated the hard push he gave earlier, this time screaming louder into the towel, feeling the head come out all the way. He looked down, panting lightly as part of him wanted to collapse on the bed and into his husband’s arms. 

“Oh my goodness…” Nicklas smiled, getting the suction bulb before gently suctioning out her nose and mouth. “There we go baby girl… you’ll be here really soon. You look so much like mommy already.” 

“Yeah?” TJ asked quietly, panting lightly as he put his head back against the pillow. He was so tired, and in so much pain it wasn’t funny. 

“She has your nose. Okay, one good push babe. If you want me to help her out I will.” Nicklas spoke gently. 

“Okay…” TJ nodded, he was really too tired to do anything else right now. He breathed slowly again before once again giving a hard push, feeling the shoulders and most of her slip out. He moved himself slightly before the rest of her came out onto the bed, her feet still on the inside. 

“I got her…” Nicklas smiled, reaching for a towel to get her dried and so he could rub her with it to get her breathing. He helped her out the rest of the way, rubbing her tiny body with the towel before putting her on TJ’s chest. “You did it…” 

TJ put his hand on her back, looking down at her before rubbing her back gently. He had to smile as he heard her cry, wavery at first before she started to really cry. “It’s okay baby girl… I know… rude awakening huh? Nice warm waterbed and now it’s not as warm. I got you…” 

“Anya is coming, if she’s not already here.” Nicklas spoke gently, knowing that the afterbirth still had to be delivered. He looked toward the door before watching his husband with their newborn daughter. “You doing okay?”

“For now, yeah… I know that those movies are so fake… no one is perky right after having a baby. And they sure as heck can’t walk right after either.” TJ spoke quietly, managing a smile as their daughter found her first meal. “Don’t worry… daddy will cut the cord so you’re not attached forever.”

Nicklas laughed, shaking his head before he carefully tied the umbilical cord then cut where he remembered Anya told him to cut. “Oh you know I won’t let her out of my sight. Dating? Forget it. Maybe when she’s 30… do you have a name picked out?” 

“I was thinking about Sadie… Sadie Mae.” TJ smiled a little, leaning back against the pillows. “You like that?” 

“I’d say I was going to cover up your lower half, but you haven’t delivered the placenta yet. And you know that will be the first thing Anya asks when she comes in here.” Nicklas smiled, brushing TJ’s hair back. “And I think that name is perfect, it looks like she likes it too. I told John to bring Domi and the presents to the hospital, since I’m pretty sure that you’ll have to be held for observation.”

“Party pooper…” TJ spoke softly, cuddling Sadie once she finished getting her breakfast. “You’re naked…”

Nicklas chuckled softly, kissing TJ’s cheek. “You sure you’re okay? We know babies aren’t born with clothes on, Domi was naked as a baby chick from what your dad told me.” 

TJ was about to answer when he heard someone knocking on the door. He tried to move one of the towels to at least have some decency, despite the blood and other things on the bed and also not having delivered the placenta yet.

“Can I come in?” Anya asked. “Alex told me he’ll get your car ready so we can take TJ and new baby to the hospital. Then he’ll come up and carry TJ while you take care of baby.”

Nicklas got up from the corner of the bed before opening the door, soon closing it behind Anya. “That’s fine. He still hasn’t passed the afterbirth, I thought he would have by now. When should we start worrying about that?”

“He’s okay for now, but we should get it taken care of in the next half hour at least. The longer it stays in, the more chance for infection to set in.” Anya frowned, really not wanting that to happen. “And I don’t think anyone wants that.” 

“Of course not. I’ll get Sadie wrapped up and ready to be moved, I’ll let you do your thing with TJ.” Nicklas spoke gently, carefully picking Sadie up. “Oh my goodness… you are so little. Is that why mommy had a hard time with you? Come here sweetie… let’s get nice and warm.” 

“I’ll be sure to weigh her when we get to the hospital.” Anya smiled before she started to massage TJ’s belly. “You were all baby, of course you’ll still have some weight. But you look maybe 4 months now.” 

TJ chuckled lightly, staying against the pillow. “Well that’s good… I’ll go back to the clothes I wore before I wanted everyone to know about Sadie. But maybe a little more comfy, I remember how sore I was after Domi.”

“Yeah. Now let’s get that afterbirth out, and then I’ll check you for any tearing okay?” Anya asked. “I just need a good push and you’re done. Oh, thank you Nicky.” She smiled, getting a plastic bowl from him. “I can take it back to the hospital in this; run a more thorough check to make sure everything is okay.” 

Nicklas smiled, cuddling Sadie until she fell asleep in his arms while wrapped up in the blanket. “She looks a lot like you, babe. Same eyes, same dark hair… can’t tell on the nose yet.”

TJ just smiled, pushing one last time to get the afterbirth out with Anya’s help. “Can’t tell either… she’s so little. But she’s also very cute.” He winced slightly as he shifted a little, feeling Anya check for tears or anything that could be wrong. 

“Sorry. Yeah, we have to get that fixed. Do you have anything that you can wear that you won’t mind losing? I just want you comfortable as we go to the hospital. I’ll have you lying down in back, Nicky will have Sadie.” Anya spoke gently, getting some gauze for the area. “This is just temporary; I don’t know what you have in way of post birth supplies here. And I’ll be putting in a few stitches when we get to the hospital.”

“We picked up a few things… we still had some left over from Dominic too since Nicky bought Costco sized packages of supplies. Now I’m glad he did.” TJ smiled a little, putting his head back against the pillow. “And I have a dark pair of sweatpants I won’t mind losing… I can always get more. They shouldn’t irritate anything…” 

Anya nodded, carefully taking Sadie from Nicklas’ arms so he could help TJ get dressed. “Oh look how cute you are sweetie… No wonder mommy and daddy were so happy to see you were a little girl. Let me just check you okay?” 

“She is isn’t she?” Nicklas smiled, careful on what he was going to say next, since he didn’t want TJ upset with him for not talking to him about later on. He got the sweatpants before helping TJ get them on, and picked up one of his favorite shirts before handing it to him. “I think she may be it for us. We have two cute kids, Domi wants a dog and we have Charlie. Then we’d have to get a dog for Sadie too.” 

TJ looked up at Nicklas before quickly turning his head to watch Anya with Sadie. He just huffed, trying to sit up so he could get up from the bed. But he couldn’t because it hurt to even move properly right now. “Wasn’t Alex going to help me to the car? Don’t want to disturb Nicky.” 

Nicklas sighed, heading downstairs to get Alex and tell John what was going on. He knew TJ was going to be a little on edge from the birth and other emotions getting him. But he also did want to talk about later on. But he would talk to him in the hospital after he got some good pain meds and rehydrated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll also put my faith into readers here and I won't enable comment moderation. I can delete offensive ones however. 
> 
> Also in the next chapter I'll have Domi meet his baby sister and have a few of the team meet her as well.


End file.
